


Potentials

by Exposedma



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exposedma/pseuds/Exposedma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the days before the conclave before the rip in the fade changes everything Emeric Trevelyan occupies his time at Haven people watching.  Bored and restless he spots an unlikely serving wench.  Unlikely in that she does not serve, she is Elven but not meek.  He suspects she is far more then she seems, and takes it upon himself to unravel the mystery she poses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potentials

**Author's Note:**

> Another awesome prompt, the actual prompt was one night stand, but the premise made it interesting. What if all the "potential" Inquisitors had been at the conclave but only one survived, what if a male Trevelyan and a female Lavellan ran into each other and had a bit of a roll in the hay? Here's my take. My promptee made some lovely fan art of the two protagonists. check it out! http://slugette.tumblr.com/post/114263503575/emeric-and-vriska-trevelyan-x-lavellan-a-sketch

She was different. She wore the same simple dresses the rest of the serving girls were wearing but she stood straighter, pointed chin jutting out, sharp defiant eyes flaring every time she was called knife ears or rabbit. She was different because she looked humans in the eye and didn’t flinch, she broke the hands and fingers that dared touch her without her permission. She was quick and silent, not actually serving anyone, skirting around the edges of Haven, flitting in and out of view, yet she remained in his periphery, long chestnut braid chasing after soundless bare feet. She was Dalish, Emeric was sure of it. And he wondered what this proud Dalish hunter, because she prowled like a wolf, was doing at Devine Justinia’s conclave. 

Emeric Trevelyan was something of a hunter himself, fitting in easily with nobles and commoners alike, his charm and wicked grin could ferret out most secrets, and keen eyes practiced in observing what lies beneath, drew out the rest. He was his father’s youngest and therefore easily ignored by higher placed and more important nobles, yet his name and birth still held weight to the commoners, and Emeric liked it that way, his comfortable in between. It allowed him time to indulge in figuring out this Dalish mystery. Like why was she here, what was she after? What stakes did the Dalish have in this war. Did she smile? Would she break his fingers if he tucked that bit of hair that framed her face behind her ears? Where the rumors true? Did elves have especially sensitive ears? These were all incredibly important questions, questions that he felt he needed answers to. So he spent his free time tracking her as she tracked her own prey. 

The sun was setting over the lake, painting the ice and snow oranges and reds, setting it ablaze with light. Emeric kept a safe distance strolled the road that wound through the settlement, hands in his pocket ducking out of the outer gates with a nod to the guards. He saw her skirts further up the path and he followed. There were daggers concealed in his leathers and boots as well as the dueling sword at his belt, he’d had dealings with the Dalish before, and she’d already proven herself to be dangerous, regardless of how intrigued he was he wasn’t about to follow her into the woods defenseless. She disappeared behind an outcropping of rocks, further off there was a cabin with smoke curling from the chimney. Problem was that there were no footprints in the snow beyond the rocks. He crouched on his haunches, nug tracks, but no elf tracks. Behind him he heard the distinct sound of a bow string being pulled taught and he smirked. 

“Lose something, shemlen?” 

“Seems I just found it, thank you for asking.” 

Emeric turned slowly, making sure she could see his hands, he should have expected this, part of him did, but the part that housed his pride was indignant. Just how did she do that?

“You going to tell me why you’ve been following me?”

“If I told you curiosity, would you believe me?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, the branch tattoo’s on her cheek bones crinkled when she frowned. The Arrow was still trained on him, her aim never wavering. 

“I’m wondering what business a Dalish elf has at the conclave. This is a shem problem, isn’t it?” He keeps his hands high but spoke with them, offering her a knowing smile, daring her to deny it.

“Shem problems tend to turn into everyone’s problems.” She replied sardonically, but she lowered her bow. 

“I can’t fault that logic” He lowered his arms taking a slow step towards her, inclining his head; the setting sun backlighting her, giving her a red gold halo. 

She jumped down from the rocks she had perched herself on, the snow barely crunching beneath her feet. Dark brown hair danced behind her, strands pulled loose from her braid, her eyes glowed in the low light, a deep hazel, like soft moss. 

“Are you going to tell them about me?” She looked up at him, barley reaching his chin, still suspicious, he felt her gaze rake over him, assessing. 

“And have the most interesting person here dragged into a dungeon? My Lady, perish the thought.” He offered her a roguish grin, bowing slightly. 

She smirked at him, taking his chin between her fingers, turning his face this way and that, inspecting him. She gave him a look, lips forming a slow and dangerous grin. 

“You’re a noble, aren’t you?” She waited for him to nod, which he did, before she continued. “You could get me into the temple, couldn’t you? I can’t get in on my own, it’s too well guarded, they’re far more discerning of the servants up there, most of the menial jobs are being taken care of by chantry sisters.” 

“And what would you do once you were in the temple?” Emeric noted she had not released his face, her fingers scratched lightly against his jaw, dragging through day old stubble. It created a delightful friction, something he was sure she was doing on purpose. 

“Observe, listen, my goal here is not to harm, but to ascertain if there can be a resolution. Will you help me?” Her fingers stilled, and he couldn’t help but look into her eerily glowing eyes. If she had been trying to seduce him she was succeeding. She was lovely, and he wasn’t without chivalry, a beautiful woman asking for help wasn’t something to be ignored. 

“Yes, I’ll help you. We can meet in the morning and I can vouch for you as a servant of my house if that’s what you want.” His answer rewarded him with a satisfied and triumphant smile followed by her lips pressing against his, deft fingers twining through his dark hair.  
He brought a hand to her waist and it took everything in him not to pull her closer, especially when she ran her hot tongue along his lower lip. Emeric broke the kiss looking at her seriously. “I would help you even if you didn’t kiss me, do you understand. I’m offering my help free of charge. You needn’t do this if you don’t want to. The Dalish have every right to know what’s happening here.” His voice had grown hoarse and he watched the emotion play on her face. The fingers in his hair faltering then pulling away altogether, he nodded his head slowly before taking a step back. 

“How do I know you’ll keep your word?” She was biting her lower lip, cheeks flush. 

“I give you my word as a Trevelyan, and I’ll show you where I’m staying, so you can come threaten me if I don’t show up in the morning.” He offered her a wink and a smile. “Emeric, by the way, my name. Emeric Trevelyan. You are?” 

“Vriska Levellan.” 

“Vriska, charmed.” He offered her his hand, and she took it, he lifted her fingers to his lips kissing them softly, she lifted an eyebrow at him. “Shall we head back? It’s fucking cold out here.” That earned him a laugh. 

“Yes, let’s.” 

Most of the village of Haven was either in the chantry or in the tavern at this time of night, with guards warming themselves by the watch tower fires. He took her to the door of the small cabin he was renting for himself, his fathers across the way. He slid his key into the lock and opened the door stepping through the threshold before turning to her. 

“Told you. Now you know where I sleep, and can cut my throat for lying if I fail to show up in the morning.” And you won’t have to sleep with a filthy shem or sell your dignity for your people. She looked up at him through her lashes, giving him a small grateful smile. He pushed the disappointment down, and nodded, “goodnight, Vriska.”

“Good night.” She took a step back from his door, scuffing her feet for a moment before turning and leaving. 

Emeric, as a rule, never bedded a partner who didn’t actually want to be with him. With Elves especially coercion, manipulation and unequal power were at play. What could he give them, what could he take, it was never about the sex and always about how one could use the other, it left a sour taste in his mouth and he would not be a party to it, regardless of how lovely his potential partner might be. And Vriska was lovely. He sighed heavily and unlaced his tunic, pouring himself a glass of wine from the decanter before sitting heavily in the uncomfortable and lumpy chair and toeing off his boots. The wine was sour and he grimaced when he drank it down before pouring himself another glass. 

The bottle was empty and he lay on top of his covers snoring still in his breeches when the knock at his door roused him. The fire in his hearth was embers. He rubbed his arms putting a new log on the fire trying to find his shirt and failing, before going to his door.  
Vriska was before him, back turned having already started to walk away.

“Vriska?” He ran a hand through his hair before scrubbing the sleep from his eyes; the chill night air waking him fully. He looked pointedly up at the sky, “I’m fairly certain it’s not morning, or not late enough to count as morning…you’re not allowed to shank me yet.” Her laugh came out in a short puff of air. 

“I changed my mind.” She was hugging herself, and obviously cold.

“You what?” 

“I changed my mind….Creators it’s cold out, can I come in?” Emeric stepped back from the door allowing Vriska into his cabin before shutting it behind her. 

“You changed your mind? About going to the temple?” Emeric asked stupidly, trying to get her meaning, wanting to make sure he was reading her right, change her mind did that mean she wanted to…

“You’re daft Shemlen. Handsome, but daft.” Vriska grabbed him and pulled him down into a searing kiss. 

It was all the confirmation he needed as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, returning the kiss breathing out hard through his nose when she ran her tongue against his lower lip. It was a repeat of earlier, only this time he opened up, catching her head in his hands tilting her up and pulling her closer. Her mouth was warmth and velvet, a counter to her still cool lips and nose that slid against his face. He pushed the ill-fitting servants dress further down her shoulders, down until it pooled at her feet and she stood before him in nothing but her smalls. Her breasts were unbound, small as they were, they fit into his hands perfectly and she arched into him when he dragged calloused hands over the pebbled peaks of her nipples.

Emeric walked them towards his bed, deft fingers slipping into the back of Vriska’s smalls to cup her petite round ass. Her fingers were working the laces of his breeches and his erection strained against the material. He leaned forward pressing hot lips against her elongated ears, he licked the shell and she gasped. 

“Tell me Vriska, is it true what they say?” His voice was low gravel, making the fine loose hairs dance against her ears.

“And, what do they say?” She was swaying in his arms, holding onto the waist of his pants for leverage. She turned her head up angling her face to give his mouth better access to the ear at his lips.

“That elven ears are especially sensitive?” He already had his answer with the way she squirmed and moaned against him every time he traced the elegant appendage with his tongue and teeth. 

“Yes…they are.” She moaned out, pulling at his pants in earnest until they slipped past his waist and fell to his feet, he stepped out of them bumping her into his bed lowering her onto his sleep warmed blankets.

Emeric climbed over her, nudging her legs open as he urged her further up the bed before he finally lowered himself on top of her bracing himself on his arms . He felt her lust slicked smalls against his stomach and moistened his lips. Her dark eyes glowed in the fire light and her mouth hung open panting her breaths. He kissed her, exploring her mouth, sliding his tongue against hers, breathing in her scent of campfire and leather, he felt her hips undulating beneath him and he shifted to his side. Emeric let his lips leave hers, feathering kisses along her neck and shoulders instead and sending an exploratory hand down her torso. Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands rolling the small pink nipple between his fingers before going lower sliding into her smalls. She was slick and he traced her outer lips, feeling the damp hair, sucking at the pulse point on her neck every time she gasped. Her hips bucked up to meet him but he smirked and teased her instead.

She grabbed at his hair pulling his head up hard and he saw fire in her eyes. “Shem, Dread Wolf take you if you keep doing that.” Emeric chuckled, and slid two fingers into her, barley giving her a chance to adjust and pumped her hard, angry eyes rolling to the back of her head and he bit down on her shoulder. Her hands were still in his hair, but pulling him closer this time instead of away. He ground his palm against her clit, bringing her close. Words he didn’t understand fell from her lips and her voice rose. Elven he supposed, it was musical despite her voice breaking and ragged. 

“Look at me.” He whispered against her ear, and her eyes snapped open full of unbridled lust, glowing and magical. She was beautiful. 

He watched her climax, not able to maintain the eye contact when her head was thrown back with the force of her orgasm. Vriska’s eyes squeezed shut as her walls clamped around his fingers, flooding into his palm, his cock twitched. He pulled her smalls down, pulling his own off awkwardly in his laying position and moved on top of her. He slid his length against her wet folds and she looked at him through the her endorphin induced haze. He slid into her, and her mouth fell open in surprise, eyes going wide. He became concerned.

“Are you alright?” He asked through a harsh breath. Vriska nodded.

“Yes…it’s my first time with a Shem….Human. I didn’t expect it to be so….umm. It’s fine.” She rocked her hips and Emeric groaned at the action. 

“So what?” He asked with a smirk, pulling out and back in again, slowly filling her, watching her mouth form a perfect O. 

“Big.” She gasped out. Emeric felt his pride swell for a moment and chuckled, continuing his slow and deliberate thrusts.

Legs wrapped around him, heels digging into his ass and she rolled her hips; he sped up, catching her lips in a heated kiss. Her heat, her scent, her musical voice moaning in a language he didn’t understand, she was intoxicating. He broke the kiss when he couldn’t deny himself air any more, pressing his forehead against hers, their breath intermingling. She arched and he felt her nails ding into his back, the sweat sliding over the broken skin, stinging. He groaned his pleasure through his harsh breathing. “Harder.” She panted out and Emeric obeyed.

He sat back on his haunches, perching Vriska’s legs over his shoulders and held her hard by the waist. He slammed into her to the hilt and set a punishing pace, chasing down his release, she screamed loud enough to wake the sleeping village. He growled out a moan with each thrust, watching where they were joined, the wet slap of flesh and the heady scent of sweat and sex filling the air in the small cabin. He watched a delicate finger slid over her clit, circling and rubbing frantic, he felt the tight coil in his stomach come undone and shouted his orgasm, hot spurts filling her while white sunbursts danced in his vision leaving him light headed and boneless. He fell to the bed, rolling to his side pulling her into his arms. He closed his eyes his entire body humming in the afterglow.  
The air cooled the sweat on their bodies and he felt Vriska shift and lift her head from his shoulder. He opened one eye and looked at her, smiling sleepily at the sated grin she was giving him. 

“That was…mmmmm” She kissed his jaw, and he chuckled low in his belly.

“Agreed. Very mmmmm”

“Emeric Trevelyan you said? Perhaps we can do this again after this is all over?” She laid her head on his chest tracing inane lines on his skin.

“I think I’d like that, Vriska. Very much.” He kissed the top of her head before pulling the blankets over them. 

Perhaps some good would come of this conclave after all he thought as sleep came to claim them both.


End file.
